Green World
Green World is a collaboration level, featuring the talents of the Geometry Dash Wiki. It is currently unrated, but it is supposed to be either Insane 9 stars or an Easy Demon. The level was verified and published by LVgaming (aka Sweg Dragon, now known as Acer of Dragons). Gameplay Airtoum (1): The level starts out with a simply decorated ball sequence, where the decoration changes via flashing lights. The player must manouevre through the obstacles. ElectroBlaze: This is a detailed cube sequence with fast-paced gameplay. The player must spam to keep hitting the orbs. The cube sequence is followed by a brief robot section. After that, a mixed dual between the robot and cube is present, where the player must maintain both at high speeds, jumping at the same time synchronously. After that is a very brief ship section, where the player must dodge the pillars. Directly after that is a brief wave section where the player must dodge sawblades at fast-pace, followed by a Flappy Bird-like section. A user coin can be acquired then. Jolte: A ship section containing moving obstacles, where the player must make their way through space, avoiding the moving hazards, followed by a brief cube section. Airtoum (2): A time travel sequence, where the player must control the bottom cube the first time through and the top cube the second time through the segment, all while hitting buttons and dodging spikes. LVgaming (1): A simple robot section, also fit with invisible hazards and fakes. This is shortly followed by a brief wave section. GeoVaporizer: A tight wave section, followed by a brief and quite easy UFO section. After that is a ball section with moving hazards and requires some spam, but not very much, if not any. Following the ball section is a brief but kind of tricky ship sequence with fakes, followed by a fast-paced robot section, where the player must time their jumps precisely to hit the orbs with ease. Finally, there is a small wave section. SpeirMint: Some very brief cube sequences interlaced with robot sequences and ball sequences, as well. After this is a tricky wave section because there are some tight spaces and size portals. EndermanR169: A slow, brief UFO section followed by a swing-copters sequence, but it is very easy if you know how to manoeuvre properly. This is followed by a brief robot sequence, and then a tricky ship sequence. After that is a tricky wave section, with tight spaces. KingBranBran: This is an easy cube section with some fakes but can be easily memorized. After this is a brightly decorated ship sequence with mirror portals. This is then followed by a very easy robot sequence. To end off KingBran's part is an easy UFO section. LVgaming (2): A ridiculously difficult wave section. This is because the fog distorts the vision of the player, therefore making it difficult to manoeuvre through the obstacles. AbstractHorizon: This is a fast-paced ball section, fit with fakes and invisible size portals. The last little bit of her part is a memorization ball, where you must memorize where to land the ball. However, this can be easily done, because the blocks where the player must land are clearly marked. After that, the level ends, and the credits are displayed, concluding the level. Trivia * This took Sweg Dragon 2525 attempts to verify, along with 2 fails at 95%. * This is the first-ever Geometry Dash Wiki collaboration to be verified and published. * There was an unofficial sequel being made, called Vindictus, which is created by SwagMaster GD and other returning members of this collaboration. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Harder levels Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels